A Ordem dos Guardioes de Atena
by phoenix.noankaa
Summary: Ao fim da primera Guerra Santa da história, contra o imperador dos mares - Poseidon, Atena busca uma alternativa a dor da morte dos seus fieis Guerreiros. Ela procura o Deus da Cura e cria uma nova ordem de Guerreitos, A Ordem dos Guardiões.
1. Capítulo 01

A Ordem dos Guardiões de Atena

Capítulo 01 – A era mitológica

Conta a história que há muitos anos atrás, na era mitológica, Atena – a deusa da Sabedoria e Guerra Justa –, por amor a terra e seus habitantes herda de seu pai Zeus o governo e proteção da Superfície da Terra, – Sekai.

Os outros deuses, gananciosos, desejavam adicionar Sekai a seus domínios, gerarando inúmeras batalhas posteriormente denominadas "Guerras Santas". Uma dessas batalhas tornou-se especial, um marco dentro da Mitologia Grega, contra Poseidon, o senhor do Reino dos Mares – Kaikai –, figurou-se a primeira Guerra Santa da história mitológica.

Nessa época Poseidon constrói seu templo na Superfície da Terra e com seu exército, denominados de Marinas, sob a liderança de seus mais poderosos guerreiros, os Generais Marinas, parte para a ofensiva contra Atena. Os Marinas eram protegidos por vestes sagradas constituídas de Oricalco – um metal raro –, chamadas de Escamas, e por isso dominavam a guerra contra o exército de humanos da deusa cada vez mais reduzido.

Em situação difícil diante a superioridade do adversário Atena reflete sobre seus guerreiros, que de mãos nuas e sem proteção a seus corpos se levantaram em defesa de sua terra fazendo queimar sua energia interior e por ela dariam suas vidas. Preocupada com seus valorosos guerreiros e inspirada nas constelações do céu, a deusa incumbe os Mestres Alquimistas de Lemúria de uma importante missão: construir oitenta e oito trajes sagrados a vestir e fortalecer seus honrados guerreiros.

As armaduras passara a cobrir seus corpos, e a interação positiva com as suas energias tornam-os vencedores, batalha após batalha.

O rumo dos acontecimentos tem uma radical mudança, e Atena assume o controle da batalha. Após o recuo de Poseidon a seus domínios, são enviados ao Kaikai sete dos mais poderosos guerreiros da deusa, os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Vestidos com reluzentes trajes confeccionados de ouro, eles acabam facilmente com os soldados marinas, partindo ao confronto mais duro, contra os Generais Marinas do deus dos mares.

A luta é árdua, mas a vitoriosa é Atena. Poseidon é aprisionado numa ânfora, e o selo de Atena lacra o recipiente que guarda a alma do poderoso deus.

Finda a guerra muitas eram as baixas em seu exército, muitas perdas humanas, milhares de feridos, além de muitas crianças órfãs. Diante de tal quadro de triste de destruição Atena decide fazer Algo.

Atena lembra-se de um ser em especial, cujo poder e legado seria às futuras gerações da Terra extremamente importante, o deus Asclépio.

A deusa planeja a criação de uma nova ordem de soldados a seu comando, a Ordem dos Guardiões. Nas datas vindouras os Guardiões teriam essencial papel na defesa da Superfície da Terra, e a Atena e seus Mestres Alquimistas Lemurianos estariam reservadas importantes missões em prol da humanidade.

BEM DISTANTE DA TERRA

Do alto de um imponente trono um ser de igual porte olha por um portal de luz as várias partes da Terra. Este era Asclépio do alto de tua morada.

ATENA POSSUI UMA IMPORTANTE MISSÃO. QUAIS SERÃO OS PRÓXIMOS MOMENTOS DA DEUSA DA SABEDORA E GUERRA JUSTA?


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02 – Lemúria e as raízes do passado**

Incrustado no Oceano Pacífico, bem distante do continente há uma grande ilha oculta. Inexistente dos mapas e cartas náuticas, Lemúria, também chamado de Continente Mu, conta com a proteção divida de Atena, a deusa regente da Superfície da Terra.

Este local misterioso abriga um povo de natureza especial. Dotados de grande longevidade e sabedoria, o lemurianos são profundos conhecedores da vida e morte, e possuem a capacidade de usar as mais profundas capacidades do cérebro humano.

De posse dos antigos conhecimentos místicos, esse povo pode manipular os metais e a química antiga, como a prática da secreta alquimia.

Lemúria possuía um governo próprio, onde um sábio sacerdote, chamado de Gran Mestre, e seus doze Conselheiros Alquimistas governavam com justiça, amor e fidelidade a sua deusa. Os doze mestres alquimistas eram os governadores das doze províncias da ilha. O nascido que se sagrasse o mais habilidoso alquimista de sua geração recebia essa honraria, sendo ao bater de sua velhice aceito na ordem dos Anciões de sua província após a transferência de seu cajado ao jovem da geração seguinte.

Ao Conselho de Anciãos, composto pelos lemurianos mais antigos e de notável sabedoria, cabiam grandes responsabilidades. A orientação nas decisões dos governadores das províncias, bem como a deliberação final das questões das mesmas eram as tarefas mais comuns. Mas uma responsabilidade ainda maior lhes era atribuída, quando da vacância na posição de Mestre Alquimista da vila, a importante missão da sucessão a eles era incumbida.

O Gran Mestre, consagrado pelo poder de Atena, era escolhido dentre os sábios do Conselho de Anciãos em doze candidatos auto-propostos, representantes de suas províncias.

E assim seguia Lemúria, pacata e presente na batalha travada nas outras partes da Superfície da Terra.

Nessa terrível batalha encontrava-se Leo, um poderoso Lemuriano que ainda jovem, aos quinze anos, salvara seu bairro de um ataque surpresa dos marinas de Poseidon, bem como a própria Lemúria um ano atrás. Sua coragem impressionou Atena que o recrutou a seu exército, e seu amor a sua terra natal elevou Lemúria a um importante patamar, ser a força de retaguarda na sangrenta batalha que se desenrolava.

Atentos a batalha o povo de Lemúria aguardava ansiosamente ordens do Templo de Atena, quando num momento delicado da batalha chega mensagem urgente diretamente do Salão de Atena e de próprio punho da deusa. Atena visitaria Lemúria em dois dias.

Um dia e meio depois, em Lemúria, todos os preparativos à recepção da deusa estavam acertados. O ocultamento do porto secundário pela névoa, o discreto e seguro caminho ao Grande Salão do Gran Conselho, e a ornamentação simples e ao mesmo tempo respeitosa a importância da pessoa a se receber.

Enquanto isso ... No Templo de Atena ... no pequeno porto da baia oculta entre as montanhas uma luxuosa embarcação esperava a deusa. Na entrada do cais estava Leo, um dos mais valorosos guerreiros de Atena, em reverência com a chegada da deusa.

O navio com o selo de Atena, este coberto por lonas negras a fim de proteger a deusa em tempos de guerra, segue mar adentro com Atena a proa, apesar da recomendação de Leo para se resguardasse a seus aposentos.

O rumo da guerra contra Poseidon deixava Atena muito apreensiva, e seus guerreiros sempre em alerta máximo.

Após longa viagem Atena e Leo chegam ao porto escondido em Lemúria, sendo recebidos por um lemuriano trajando belas vestes azul escuro. Todos seguem imediatamente ao Salão do Gran Conselho devido à urgência da mensagem e ansiedade de todos.

Chegando a entrada do Salão dois guardas também trajados de vestes azuis abrem as portas, e atrás dessas podia-se ver um vistoso tapete vermelho como caminho a um luxuoso assento na cabeceira principal da grande mesa. Leo, prontamente reconhecido por todos, após um sinal de cabeça do Gran Mestre conduz Atena a seu lugar de destaque.

Os doze Mestres Alquimistas, após Atena e o Gran Mestre, sentam-se. Leo o faz em seguida em assento especialmente posto ao lado da deusa.

O Gran Mestre, como anfitrião faz as honras da casa:

– Muito nos honra tua presença, Deusa Atena. Aguardávamos ansiosos sua chegada. Estamos a seu inteiro dispor.

Atena agradece a acolhida e traz a todos o motivo de sua visita:

– A batalha pela paz na Terra, que muito angustia a todos, chega em um momento crucial. Somos em menor número e muitas foram as perdas humanas. O espírito de luta e o cosmo de nossos guerreiros está vulnerável. Por isso decidi conceder-lhes vestes sagradas a proteger seus corpos, as armaduras sagradas. Assim com elas passarão a ser os meus Cavaleiros e Amazonas.

Após essas palavras, cheias de sentimento, Atena abre uma pequena caixa discretamente levada àquele momento.

– As Sagradas Armaduras serão em número de oitenta e oito, conforme as constelações existentes no céu. Serão divididas em três grupos de poder. À confecção delas lhes ofereço quatro metais: O Gamanium, o Ouro, a Prata e o Bronze. - Diz Atena retirando uma porção de cada metal do baú. – A fim de torná-las fortes e traçar um caminho de energia entre o metal, o cosmo e as proteção das constelações ... eis o pó de estrelas.

Nesse momento, a um singelo movimento de dedos de Atena surge no ar um rastro de finíssimas partículas douradas. As partículas se materializaram e se depositam no fundo de uma caixa ainda menor que a deusa retira do mesmo baú.

- As Armaduras nascerão como entes vivos, e com poder regenerativo. Cedo meu sangue divino para tornar isso possível.

Atena tira do baú uma pequena adaga e um frasco de vidro. Ela posiciona sua mão sobre o frasco destampado e a corta com a adaga, deixando gotejar seu sangue divino no recipiente. Após chegar a metade do volume do pequeno frasco, a deusa com um leve movimento de mão fecha a corte e tampa o frasco.

Assustados com a cena, os lemurianos se tranquilizam após verem um doce sorriso dado por Atena.

Atena coloca o pequeno fraco com seu sangue próximo aos metais sobre a mesa, pegando um pedaço de bronze numa mão e de prata em outra.

- Visando proteger os guerreiros de menor poder, serão construídas as armaduras de bronze, com gamanuim, pó de estrelas e bronze. Em número de quarenta e oito peças. Num nível superior, mas intermediário existirão as vinte e quatro armaduras de prata. - Atena coloca sobre a mesa os metais e apresenta um reluzente pedaço de ouro. – Para a mais alta casta de poder dos guerreiros, as doze armaduras de ouro, orientando-se pelas constelações presentes no círculo Zodiacal.

Os Mestres Alquimistas atentos a todas as palavras da deusa se surpreendem com mais um objeto retirado por ela da caixa.

– Por fim quatro armaduras especiais, feitas de um metal ainda mais especial, o Oricalco.

Calmamente, Atena guarda todos os objetos no baú e completa:

- Confio a vocês, Mestres Alquimistas de Lemúria, a missão de elaborá-las e mudar o rumo dessa Guerra.

A essa tarefa Atena não define prazo, mas ordena o imediato cumprimento a começar pelos trajes de ouro.

Considerando o adiantado da hora, de maior vulnerabilidade em mar aberto, Atena após reunião é conduzida a seus aposentos naquelas terras.

Vendo Leo sempre a seu lado, a deusa após devidamente alojada o chama-o para audiência.

– Obrigado por sua dedicação Leo. Está dispensado até amanhã pelo meio-dia. Visite seus familiares, pois aqui estou segura.

Leo, confiante das palavras de Atena e cheio de saudades de seu povo sai até sua província, onde é tido como herói.

Dia seguinte, doze horas da manhã, seguem Atena e o Gran Mestre até o porto, não mais coberto pela névoa, mas protegido por grande quantidade de soldados lemurianos em locais visíveis e não visíveis. Como ocorrido na partida à Lemúria no Templo da deusa em Atenas, na entrada do cais encontrava-se Leo de prontidão.

Diante da longa reverência de Leo, as duas importantes pessoas que chegavam ...

– Levante-se Leo. És um dos nossos e estás em tua terra. - Leo se surpreende com a quebra do cerimonial.

– Mas ...

O Gran Mestre, quebrando o procolo dá um grande abraço em Leo.

– Voce goza da confiança de Atena e de todos aqui em Lemúria. Estamos certos que nos dará muito orgulho defendendo Atena e nossa Terra. Representas com honra nosso povo na linha de frente dessa guerra, e é isso que importa.

Leo, feliz com o reconhecimento manifestado, sorri. – Obrigado. - Diz Leo com a visão de um belo sorriso desenhado no rosto de Atena.

O barco parte de volta a Atenas com um reforço de soldados Lemurianos, dentre eles uma bela jovem chama atenção. Sua missão era transportar em segurança todos os lemurianos de volta a Lemúria. Seu poder de teletransporte era notável. Lyra era a mais poderosa telepata de sua vila.

Alheio a tudo isso, Atena pensava na guerra e nas medidas necessárias para vencê-la. Muitos desafios estavam por vir, pelo bem da terra e da humanidade.

Naquele momento Atena dava um passo essencial ao seu triunfo na guerra contra Poseidon que abalava a Terra, e em muitas outras em épocas vindouras.

A força dos Cavaleiros e Amazonas vence a Guerra, mas não estanca a tristeza da deusa no pós-guerra. Atena tinha ousados planos para resolver essa nova situação. Asclépio aguardava ansiosamente o desenrolar desses planos.

NASCIAM AS SAGRADAS ARMADURAS DOS CAVALEIROS DE ATENA. A OUSADIA DE ATENA VENCE A GUERRA, MAS ALGO MAIOR AINDA ESTÁ POR VIR.


	3. Capítulo 03

A Ordem dos Guardiões de Atena

Capítulo 03 – O reino dos cristais

Asclépio é considerado o deus da medicina, ou da cura, mas não figura entre os deuses do panteão olímpico, morando num planeta na órbita de uma longínqua estrela de uma constelação do céu, seu poder seria de grande valia para Atena.

Atena ascende aos céus, seu destino estava bem próximo ao círculo zodiacal, bem próximo a _Ras Alhague_, a estrela alfa da constelação de Ophiucus. Um planeta na órbita da estrela _Cheleb_ de menor brilho, próxima a _Ras Alhague_, é a morada do deus Asclépio, – Senhor da Cura e do Reino dos Cristais.

Chegada a grande plataforma, sólida e feita do mais claro cristal, repentinamente surgem cinco guerreiros trajando brilhantes vestes de cristal dourado ornamentadas por pequenos cristais azulados. Observando-se os trajes imaginaria-se tratar de parte de alta casta do exército de Asclépio.

Eles se interpõem em seu caminho posicionados em forma de V invertido, em pares a esquerda e direita ajoelhados em posição de reverência,. O guerreiro mais avançado, notadamente o líder do grupo, posicionava-se de pé diante da deusa.

Por um breve instante passou a mente de Atena: - Por que tal recepção ofensiva?

Segundos após tal pensamento o guerreiro postado à frente a reverencia e se manifesta:

Seja Bem vinda, Atena, deusa da Sabedoria e Guerra Justa e senhora do Sekai. Somos os Asclépiades, fração do exército do Senhor Asclépio. Desculpe-nos pela recepção agressiva, mas ao dar-nos conta de Vossa Identidade ...

Mais tranqüila com a relação a recepção suaviza o momento, Atena.

Não se preocupem, Não me senti ameaçada. Venho em audiência ao deus Asclépio.

O líder do grupo sinaliza e os demais guerreiro se levantam.

Ele a aguarda, diz o Asclepiade. A conduziremos a presença de nosso senhor. Ele a espera no grande salão. Seremos sua escolta.

Caminhando pela plataforma Atena admirava a grande beleza do lugar, em belíssimas formações cristalinas muito bem delineadas. Uma longa escadaria postava-se a frente, semelhante a presente em seu templo em Atenas. Cristais de cor púrpura bem sóbreo combinados aos de cor mais clara traçavam o caminho. Um brihante céu verde azulado esmaecia a paisagem de rochas cristalinas.

Mais adiante um grande templo se desenhava, em forma de semicírculo de cor branca apesar dos cristais serem incolores, tal o número de camadas sobrepostas. Tal alvura lembrava as paredes eternas de gelo da região da Sibéria Oriental. Nesse local já repousaram duas das sagradas vestes de valorosos guerreiros de Atena: a Sagrada Armadura de Ouro da Constelação Zodiacal de Aquarius (Aquário) da primeira ordem da confraria de seu exército, e a Sagrada Armadura de Bronze do Constelação Boreal de Cygnus (Cisne) integrante da terceira ordem.

Recebendo aos que chegavam ao templo um corredor com piso a suave cor dourada era coberto com belos arcos azuis-claros, ornamentados por belas flores de pétalas tom escuro perfeitamente contrastadas. Ao final desse caminho podia-se avistar a entrada do grande salão do senhor daquelas terras, e um portal dourado separava Atena daquele que procurava.

Com um curto movimento de mão o líder dos Asclepiades abre o grande portal, gentilmente dando passagem a deusa enquanto o resto do grupo ao templo fazia reverência. Asclépio a porta recebia a deusa Atena no centro de seus domínios.

Atena olha a frente e lá está presente o deus Asclépio, Esculápio para os Romanos, figura de porte alto e imponente com brilhantes vestes púrpura confeccionadas da mais pura seda de alto corte na forma dos mais luxuosos trajes do panteão olímpico do Tenkai. A deusa a este faz reverência, sendo imediatamente dispensada de tal formalidade.

Movimentando-se em direção a Atena o deus exibe sua veste divina, seu traje Kamui cristalino. O reluzente cristal dourado, ofuscante a toda cor ao redor, o cobria de corpo inteiro, detalhado com adornos azul claro ainda mais reluzentes. Ajoelhando-se o deus toma a mão de Atena e a conduz de pé antes que se ajoelhe por completo, gentilmente:

Formalidades são dispensáveis, Atena, – Senhora do Sekai, da Sabedoria e Guerra Justa – , e importante deusa do Panteão Olímpico. Acompanhei seu triunfo diante Poseidon. Os últimos acontecimentos na Terra mostraram toda a sua fibra, e senso moral. Sinto-me honrado com Sua Presença. A aguardava ansiosamente.

Atena fica impressionada com o deus por sua figura e pela atenção a ela dispensada.

Obrigada. Diz Atena.

Os Asclepiades, presentes em reverência aos dois deuses, como num brilho de cristal desaparecem da mesma forma que a Atena abordaram na plataforma de cristal.

Com um gesto suave Asclépio pede a mão de Atena e ambos seguem para dentro do salão.

Uma extensa área com grandes cristais verde-claros surgidos do chão como semente recém-germinada, e o esplendoroso brilho claro-azulado refletido do teto tornavam o pomposo salão singelo e bucólico. Ao fundo um belíssimo trono montado de um lado por cristais dourados, e de outro do belíssimo tom azul fixados ao chão como estalactites caídas do teto.

Enquanto caminhavam Asclépio contava da surpresa quando do recebimento da solicitação de audiência por Atena.

E solitário esse mundo cercado de cristais. Não é sempre que recebo visitas, ainda mais audiências com figura de tal porte. Nesse distante planeta fico mais protegido dos males do universo, mas isolado dele. Tua companhia muito me agrada.

Com grande expectativa com o sucesso de sua jornada ...

Sinto-me honrada por ter-me recebido deus Asclépio, diz Atena.

Asclépio ri percebendo a tensão que tinha Atena.

Dispense o formal Atena, me chame de Asclépio.

Atena se dera conta de seus nervosismo, e sem demonstrar acha graça daquela situação.

Certo, Asclépio. Muito me entristece a morte como destino de meus bravos soldados. Esse momento venho programando a algum tempo, mas tarefas de última hora tiveram que ser cumpridas na Terra.

Atento as palavras de Atena, Asclépio mostra-se animação pelo encontro.

Acredito que esse encontro fora traçado pelo cosmos. Esse momento de certo renderá bons frutos a todos, tanto a Superfície da Terra e seus humanos, quanto o reino dos Cristais. Todos em muito lucrarão com os momentos que estão por vir.

Os deuses então chegam diante do trono de cristal azul-doirado. Asclépio com um leve movimento de mão faz surgir do chão trono outro tão exuberante quanto o seu. De cores branco e verde com um leve gestual o deus oferece o assento à Atena.

Um trono digno de Sua Divindade. Espero que as cores te agradem.

Seguindo a simplicidade das reações Atena sinaliza que sim e pondera.

Creio esses serem o momento e local ideais para se dar um grande passo ...

Com um sinal com a cabeça, o Asclépio concorda.

De certo que sim. Sente-se Atena e sinta-se em casa. Estou a seu dispor. Faça seu pedido.

COMEÇA A AUDIÊNCIA DE ATENA E ASCLÉPIO, PARA O BEM DA TERRA E DO REINO DOS CRISTAIS. ATENA FAZ O SEU PEDIDO.


	4. Capítulo 04

Capítulo 04 – O desejo de Atena

Confortavelmente sentada Atena revela o verdadeiro objetivo de sua viajem ao reino dos cristais, ao atento olhar de Asclépio.

Acompanhaste a última batalha ocorrida na Superfície da Terra. A luta foi árdua e muitos de meus valorosos guerreiros perderam suas vidas. Não desejo que sacrifícios como esses ocorram novamente. Gostaria de poder curar o corpo e a alma de meus guerreiros e evitar sua morte no campo de batalha.

Visivelmente emocionada Atena respira e se recompõe.

Venho em busca de seu legado. O poder de cura a meus guerreiros. Legado a ser passado a novos 88 soldados, para minimizar a dor do passamento da morte ...

Asclépio percebendo o momento, confirmando informação já sabida previamente, faz brotar do chão dois pequenos cristais de cores azul e dourado.

O cristal dourado representa a alma. Explica Asclépio. – O azul representa o corpo, e os cristais claros representam o equilíbrio buscado entre ambos. O branco é o equilíbrio perfeito, atingindo mas nunca possuído.

Atena associa o que acabara de ouvir como o sétimo sentido atingido em momentos de necessidade pela força de vontade na luta.

Como numa transmissão de pensamentos Asclépio e Atena olham um para o outro e Asclépio sorri.

Esse equilíbrio compara-se ao sétimo sentido de seus cavaleiros. Não pensavas nisso Atena?

Ainda mais surpresa com a perspicácia de seu anfitrião, confirma Atena a informação.

És transparente em sentimentos, Atena. P pondera o deus. Seu amor á humanidade é notável.

Nesse momento a um leve movimento de braço surge nas mãos do deus um cajado. De cor dourada e ornamentado por uma serpente prateada entrelaçada no corpo do cajado, brilhava o objeto, principalmente os dentes da serpente esganiçados.

Asclépio segurando firme seu cajado bate com ele no chão.

Esse cajado é meu legado de poder. O disseminador da cura o enfermos de bom coração. Ele possui o pode da Redenção aos que não mais habitam esse mundo, e da Maldição àqueles que vivem para espalhar o mal.

Desviando seu olhar para o chão entre os tronos surge a imagem do campo de batalha na terra, toda a destruição causada, as dezenas de lápides dos guerreiros mortos e os enfermos.

Atena triste pela realidade de seu reino faz surgir seu báculo e a Asclépio olha profundamente.

O deus entende ser o momento e pronuncia com imponência as palavras que selariam de vez a relação dos dois mundos.

Eu Asclépio, senhor da cura, concedo a deusa Atena, senhora da Sabedoria e da Guerra Justa, e regente do Sekai, meu legado, minha herança de conhecimento do corpo, espírito e da vida. Em troca exijo a propagação da Redenção, aos puros de coração, e da Maldição, aos impuros de alma, com a formação de uma legião de homens curadores de homens, viventes por todas as gerações da Superfície da Terra. E que a quem for merecedor, que se leve luz ou trevas.

Atena Após audição silenciosa ...

Aceito a oferta. Juro utilizar com sabedoria o legado rebebido para o bem de todos os seres de meu reino. Dando o tratamento merecido a quem for destinado a isso. Aos humanos, árduos defensores da Superfície da Terra, transmitirei o poder recebido, para que se faça a cura com a responsabilidade geração após geração. A nova ordem de Guerreiros sob meu comando, A ordem de Serpentário fará deste legado sua missão.

Os deuses, como em transmissão de pensamentos aproximam ao centro seus instrumentos de poder. O báculo de Atena, a representação da deusa Niké e fiel colaboração da deusa, outrora vital na batalha vencida contra Poseidon brilha manifestando o quente a amoroso cosmo da deusa. Também Asclépio empunha com vigor seu cajado, manifestando todo o brilho de seus poderoso cosmo. A luz emanada pelos dois cosmos anula o brilho dos cristais e encerra a visão da Terra, antes compartilhada pelos deuses.

Após cessar o intenso brilho uma forte luz dourada se faz persente, e as serpentes prateadas do cajado do deus transferem-se ao báculo e Atena. Elas tomam a cor dourada e percorrem o corpo do objeto da base ao seu topo, repentinamente o brilho se desfaz em uma grande explosão. Como num Big-Bang surge no ar uma peça de cristal, intercaladas as cores dourada e azul se manifestam convertendo-se na cor branca como o pó de diamante dos céus da Sibéria Oriental.

Afastando-se os objetos levanta-se Asclépio, oferecendo gentilmente a mão para que também o faça Atena. Instantaneamente o trono ocupado por Atena retorna ao chão, da mesma forma como surgiu. Surgem como num piscar de olhos os cinco guerreiros que a deusa receberam em sua chegada àqueles domínios, em reverência.

Feliz por sua conquista em vitoriosa jornada, e confortável com a presença dos guerreiros de Asclépio, Atena retribui a reverência recebida.

Asclépio repentinamente desaparece, e dentre os cristais ecoa a mensagem:

Sigas em paz a seu lar, – Sekai –, que tanto amas e que abriga os que por sua paz deram a vida. Leva conforto a seus súditos. Assim, dou minha missão divina como cumprida.

Os Asclepiades, em formação de pentágono se levantam, acendem seu cosmo e conduzem Atena de volta Terra.

Num jardim, em algum lugar de seu reino, Asclépio assiste a viajem de Atena. Certo da palavra de Atena, o portal se fecha. Atena já está em seus domínios.

Na Terra, Grécia, Atenas, no Templo de Niké e Atena, de pé no mais alto degrau da longa escadaria encontrava-se Leo de Áries, que de conhecimento do retorno de sua deusa ali se postava a recebê-la.

Uma grande luz surge no pé da escadaria, e como num piscar de olhos surge Atena a poucos metros do chão em suave descida. Leo, feliz por seu retorno, inicia sua descida em direção à Atena, quando repentinamente na velocidade da luz desce o Cavaleiro Dourado de Áries e toma a deusa nos braços. O grande esforço da viagem de volta a havia esgotado e não mais de pé podia sustentar-se Atena.

Já em seus aposentos, após minucioso exame dos médicos, a deusa por telepatia cumprimenta Áries que ansioso por notícias nas portas do grande salão aguardava.

Obrigada por sua recepção e preocupação, Leo de Áries. Diz Atena. – Irei a Lemuria em quatro dias. Espero sempre poder contar com sua presença e proteção.

Leo, escondendo a satisfação por telepatia afirma.

Sempre que for preciso estarei presente. É minha palavra como Cavaleiro.

Atena coloca a cabeça no travesseiro com sua mente imersa em decisões a serem tomadas.

ATENA RECEBE O LEGADO DE ASCLÉPIO. BROTA A SEMENTE DA ORDEM DOS GUARDIÕES.


	5. Capítulo 05

Capítulo 05 – Uma nova missão para Lemúria

Quatro dias se passam e Atena após sua pronta recuperação, no alvorecer de um novo dia, segue escoltada por soldados ao porto aos fundos do templo. Seu destino era Lemúria -.a ilha dos alquimistas construtores de armaduras -, oculta do mundo comum pela força do enorme cosmo da deusa.

Na chegada ao porto Atena, portando seu báculo, caminhava a passos suaves e determinados em direção ao navio que levava seu selo. Em meio a transparente névoa que ao lugar cobria, próximo a cais encontrava-se Régia, a Amazona Dourada da constelação de Peixes. A beleza em seus leves traços em nada se comparava a seu ardoroso espírito de luta e letalidade quando no campo de batalha.

Levantando-se da reverência, com sua veste sagrada reluzente realçada pela capa em tecido branco flamulando à vontade da leve brisa do porto, apresenta-se Régia.

Atena... Sou Régia de Peixes e serei sua escolta. Fui designada pelo Grande Mestre a essa tarefa.

Atena com um leve movimento de cabeça cumprimenta sua amazona, que segue navio adentro após a entrada da deusa.

No navio em seus aposentos Atena discretamente passa a Regia um pequeno objeto, uma das razões daquela tão planejada viajem.

Após longo tempo no mar sinais de terra são avistados, dobras de montanhas cobertas por um incomparável verde de florestas nativas. O cosmo de Atena abria aos olhos de Regia a lendária Lemúria, terra que a amazona jamais esqueceria.

Chegado o navio ao porto os sacerdotes lemurianos, devidamente paramentados, recebem Atena. Um tapete vermelho a aguardava e uma carruagem a levaria a uma confortável instalação, o templo da deusa naquelas terras.

Recomendado pelos sacerdotes a deusa fez um breve descanso, protegida por todo o exército da ilha e da imponente presença da amazona dourada.

Duas horas após, um farto desjejum preparado especialmente à deusa fora oferecido. Regia, concentrada em todos os movimentos nas imediações do templo é convocada por Atena. Adentrando-se o ao saguão do templo uma grande mesa com muitas frutas e iguarias, algumas delas nativas e exclusivas das terras de Lemúria, fazia boa vista. Atena convida a amazona a também usufruir o banquete. Regia pega uma fruta e permanece a postos no saguão.

Minutos passados e acompanhada do Gran Mestre Atena adentra o salão de reuniões do Gran Conselho de Lemúria, sendo recebida a reverências por todos os doze mestres alquimistas que de pé os aguardavam.

Os mestres alquimistas neste momento possuíam em suas vestes os símbolos dos doze signos zodiacais, um a cada mestre indicando os responsáveis pela confecção de cada traje dourado do exército de Atena.

Ao centro a grande mesa tinha um novo entalhe, as doze constelações do círculo equatorial. Com riqueza semelhante os assentos complementavam a beleza do local, com recostos que levavam imagem semelhante ricamente adornados em ouro, prata e bronze. Ao lado de seus assentos correspondentes estavam os Mestres Alquimistas aguardando acomodarem-se Atena e o Gran Mestre.

Em assento ainda mais vistoso levando seu selo senta-se Atena, seguida do Gran Mestre, em assento pouco menos ornamentado trazendo a representação do círculo zodiacal. Os Mestres Alquimistas sentam-se também.

Ao lado de Atena encontrava-se um outro assento destinado especialmente a sua escolta. Régia resiste a oferta visto sua missão de proteger a deusa, mas senta-se após sinal positivo de Atena agradecendo a gentileza dos lemurianos com um movimento de cabeça.

Atena sinaliza a Régia que do peitoral de sua armadura retira um pequeno cristal de 03 cores e a entrega.

Obrigado a todos pela sua disponibilidade e recepção calorosa. Diz Atena. – Estou sempre preocupada com a vida de meus guerreiros, não gosto de vê-los perde-la no campo de batalha. Por isso fiz uma longa jornada ao reino de Asclépio, o deus da cura. No Reino dos Cristais buscava o seu legado, o poder da cura.

Exibindo o cristal herdado de Asclépio, a deusa o faz flutuar e o separa em uma peça para cada uma das três cores.

Esses cristal representam a essência da vida. A parte dourada simboliza a alma, o espírito de luta, o cosmos. A cor azul representa o físico, a matéria, o corpo dos guerreiros. O branco é a conjunção do espírito e matéria, do corpo e alma.

Fazendo os cristais unirem-se novamente ele se torna branco com um brilho ainda mais intenso ...

Quero criar uma nova ordem de guerreiros, a Ordem dos Guardiões, Prossegue Atena. – Os Aurum e as Auras serão em oitenta e oito guerreiros, seguindo a ordem dos Cavaleiros e Amazonas. Serão liderados pelo Cavaleiro Dourado de Serpentário, o Décimo Terceiro Cavaleiros de Ouro e líder dessa nova ordem.

O lemurianos demonstram sua admiração por tão cuidadoso projeto elaborado por Atena, sempre atentos as palavras e olhar de sua deusa.

Essa ordem secreta curara as feridas e restaurara os níveis de cosmo dos Cavaleiros e Amazonas durante e após as batalhas. Diz Atena. – As vestes sagradas dessa nova ordem serão as "Crystallus", feitas do mais puro cristal.

Atena busca as três pequenas urnas postas sobre a mesa, solicitadas quando de sua chegada a Lemúria.

O cristal branco, ainda flutuando e brilhante, explode desfazendo-se em poeira brilhante nas três cores. Atena dirige o pó de cada cor à uma urna distinta, reunindo as três urnas e colocando-as em uma grande caixa também presente na mesa.

Esses cristais serão transmutados nas Crystallus dos Guardiões, e confio aos Mestres Alquimistas de Lemúria, – Senhores da ciência mais antiga da Terra – essa tarefa.

Honrados com tão importante missão, os Mestres Alquimistas demonstraram otimismo em seu novo desafio. Respondendo por todos os Mestres Lemurianos, manifesta-se o Gran Mestre:

Muito nos honra receber uma nova missão direta, Atena. Faremos o necessário para atender vosso desejo. Acompanhamos sua angústia durante a última guerra. A ordem dos guardiões será formada, conforme sua vontade.

Todos os Mestres Lemurianos acenam confirmando as palavras do Gran Mestre.

Diante de tal comprometimento Atena expõe sobre a mesa um pergaminho.

Nessas linhas estão as instruções principais. A força do espírito e matéria dos guardiões. Conto novamente com vocês.

Por alguns segundos paira um grande silêncio no ar.

Atena levanta-se seguida por todos os demais. O Gran Mestre recebe das mãos da deusa a guarda da caixa com o pó de cristais e do pergaminho.

Finda a reunião Atena segue de volta a seu navio, aclamada por uma multidão de lemurianos educadamente organizados no caminho do porto.

No cais quando da despedida final aos Mestres Alquimistas subitamente surge da multidão um jovem rapaz. Régia de Peixes imediatamente saca uma rosa vermelha e parte a defender sua protegida, quando com um movimento de mão Atena a interrompe.

Régia detém sua investida e o jovem se aproxima em reverência a Atena,

Chamo-me Teon. Diz o jovem. – É meu grande sonho sagrar-se teu Cavaleiro. Seria para mim uma honra defendê-la. Daria a minha vida pela tua, Atena.

Impressionada com a força de espírito demonstrada por Teon ...

Obrigada. Diz Atena. – Creio em tuas palavras e tenho certeza que teu sonho é possível.

Teon tinha os olhos brilhantes de êxtase pelas doces e firmes palavras de Atena.

A esperança é a essência dos Cavaleiros e Amazonas. Define o espírito de luta de um guerreiro e é sua fonte de poder. Tens esse poder, e para quem o possui nada é impossível.

Ainda mais sorridente ...

Obrigado. Diz Teon. – Nunca perderei a esperança e não abdicarei desse poder. Tenho certeza que vestirei um dia ...

Entorpecido de emoção, com o coração acelerado, o jovem dá uma pausa e faz uma longa respiração ...

Um traje sagrado. Completa Teon a frase. – E a defenderei com o mesmo ardor que sua protetora.

Teon olha para Régia em busca de seus olhos, ocultos pela máscara da amazona. Como se pudesse vê-los através dessa barreira Teon fixa seus olhos e Regia desvia o rosto.

Serei tão forte quanto Régia de Peixes, a flor dos olhos dos quais talvez nunca saberei a cor.

Ainda com o rosto de lado, resmunga Régia.

Azuis, dos olhos azuis.

Teon sorri, feliz pela atenção recebida pela bela amazona.

A flor dos olhos azuis, completa Teon em reverência a Atena saindo correndo em meio à multidão, do mesmo jeito que surgira.

Atena embarca seguida por Régia, que antes de subir ao convés olha para trás em busca de algo em meio à multidão.

– Aquele brilho! Pensa Régia. – Eu o conheço. Já brilharam assim os meus ... há algum tempo atrás.

A caminho de Atenas com as ondas do mar de paisagem a janela de seus aposentos, Atena pensa. Ela sente que aquele olhar cheio de esperança e brilho sincero, quentes como o cosmo, tornariam a ser vistos em breve. Régia à porta tinha isso como certo.

De volta ao continente, em seu Salão, Atena refletia sobre a criação da ordem dos guardiões quando chega o Grande Mestre atendendo a seu chamado.

As suas ordens, Atena. Diz o Grande Mestre.

Carinhosamente, a deusa o recebe.

Obrigada por chegar tão prontamente. Inicia Atena. Quais são as condições estruturais das ruínas próximas ao porto?

Com o pleno conhecimento dos planos de Atena ...

A área encontra-se em boas condições. Responde o Grande Mestre. – Atende perfeitamente ao que desejas. O isolamento ainda maior que o porto o torna especialmente estratégico. Apenas os Cavaleiros de Ouro sabem de sua existência.

Perfeito. Conclui Atena. Siga conforme o planejado.

ESTAVAM ESCRITAS AS PRIMEIRAS LINHAS DA HISTÓRIA DA ORDEM DOS GUARDIÕES. TEON, O JOVEM LEMURIANO, QUAIS SURPREZAS GUARDARIAM SEU FUTURO?


	6. Capítulo 06

Capítulo 06 – A ordem de Serpentário

O Gran Mestre, após a partida de Atena, ateve-se em guardar em lugar seguro a caixa com os pós de cristal e na leitura do pergaminho

No pergaminho lia-se:

A Ordem de Escapulário

_Os Guardiões de Atena_

_O PODER DO CRISTAL_

_Os cristais são a manifestação de poder do Deus da Cura e Medicina, Asclépio._

_As variadas cores dos cristais representam dois poderes e seu equilíbrio._

_A cor dourada personifica o espírito, a alma do Guerreiro, a força de vontade e esperança que se desdobra no Cosmo._

_A cor azul representa a matéria, o plano físico, o corpo que a tudo suporta amparado na força do cosmo._

_As variações de cores claras representam o diversificado balanço e harmonia entre espírito e matéria, corpo e alma._

_A cor branca absoluta representa o equilíbrio perfeito, atingido mas jamais plenamente obtido. Tal poder apenas o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Serpentário pode controlar seu acesso, representado com o equivalente ao oitavo sentido — Arayashiki —, a porta da vontade divina — o nono sentido._

_AS AURAS E OS AURUM_

_Esses guerreiros serão protegidos pelas oitenta e oito constelações da abóbada celeste. Atuarão como os anjos da guarda dos Cavaleiros e Amazonas dos três níveis de poder: Ouro, Prata e Bronze._

_Não haverá nível dentre esse grupo de guerreiros, sendo seu poder definido pelo nível de cosmo do Cavaleiro ou Amazona protegido ou protegida._

_A ordem representa uma versão de cada signo representado nas constelações, com o poder do cristal._

_A ordem é secreta, sendo apenas de conhecimento dos Mestres Alquimistas do Gran Conselho de Lemuria e do Grande Mestre._

_AS CRYSTALLUS_

_As Crystallus serão as vestes sagradas dos guerreiros dessa nova ordem._

_Deverão ser confeccionadas com os cristais de cor azul e dourado, representado o corpo e alma. O branco deve ser o cristal do peitoral da veste, pois lá se localiza o coração, onde o equilíbrio entre espírito e matéria deverá ser atingido._

_Assim como a Armadura a Crystallus possui vida própria, interagindo com o cosmo do Cavaleiro e Amazona, absorvendo a cosmo-energia emanada por esses durante as batalhas. O poder do Cavaleiro e Amazona será armazenado no cristal e retornado ao mesmo pelo poder dos Guardiões._

_O cosmo do Cavaleiro e Amazona poderá ser restabelecido em parte em caso de inconsciência total ou parcial do guerreiro. A Crystallus reagirá ao guerreiro repondo-lhe cosmo-energia suficiente até a sua própria gestão de seu espírito de luta._

_Em caso de inconsciência irreversível ou não restabelecimento do guerreiro o Guardião veste sua Crystallus e segue ao local de batalha._

_O Guerreiro vulnerável é movido a local seguro e devidamente tratado com as técnicas de cura._

_TÉCNICAS_

_O Guardião busca o restabelecimento do guerreiro em tratamento._

_Quando do fim do processo de cura o Guardião executa a "Barreira Sagrada"._

_Essa técnica remove da memória do Cavaleiro e/ou Amazona os fatos ocorridos, mantendo a ordem em segredo. _

_Em caso de morte o Guardião julga o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal da alma do Guerreiro. Pelo "Fiel da Balança" a alma do guerreiro é julgada, com a ponderação entre o entre bem e mal, na busca do equilíbrio como no julgamento de valores feito pelo Cavaleiro ou Amazona Dourado de Libra._

_Se o equilíbrio pender ao bem será executada a técnica de Unção da alma._

_Pela "Unção de Atena" a alma do guerreiro é purificada, recebendo o selo divino de Atena para sua entrada nos Campos Elíseos._

_Em caso do mal prevalecer a alma é selada através do "Selo Sagrado". A alma selada por uma esfera de luz da cor de ébano, brilhante como as jóias do submundo, seguem para o Tártaro._

_A cosmo-energia remanescente no guerreiro e em sua Armadura é absorvida pela Crystallus._

_A Crystallus após absorver tal cosmo-energia leva o Guardião ao seu local e estado de origem, voltando a sua forma original de cristal. O posto de Guardião da referida constelação fica suspenso até a escolha de um novo Guerreiro à constelação, quando a Crystallus é reativada e o atual ou um novo Guardião é tocado pelo poder do cristal._

_O CAVALEIRO DE OURO DE SERPENTÁRIO_

_O Cavaleiro de Serpentário será o Décimo Terceiro Cavaleiro de Ouro._

_Sua energia será vinda da antiga constelação de Serpentário, atualmente dividida em Serpens Caput, Ophiucus e Serpens Cauda._

_Ele liderará as Auras e os Aurum em sua missão._

_A décima terceira Armadura de Ouro será confeccionada nos moldes dos trajes sagrados dos Cavaleiros e Amazonas, com a adição dos Cristais que a tornará receptiva ao cosmo da Deusa Atena_

_O Cavaleiro será o Guardião de Atena e do Grande Mestre pela deusa consagrado, caso necessário._

_Quando o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal atingir níveis críticos poderá o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra auxiliar o Cavaleiro de Serpentário nesse julgamento. Como juiz dos atos dos Cavaleiros e Amazonas, na falta do Décimo Terceiro Cavaleiro, poderá o Cavaleiro de Libra assumir seus julgamentos e executar a sentença, _a seu nível e sob condições previamente ajustadas.

_Para maiores detalhes, o Grande Mestre do Templo de Atena e Niké poderá ser procurado, além de minha pessoa._

_Certa de vosso empenho._

_**Deusa Atena**_

O Gran Mestre enrola novamente o pergaminho com o poder das palavras, objetivos e assinatura da deusa, e cuidadosamente o guarda.

Aceitamos mais esse desafio, Atena. Pode contar novamente conosco. Diz.

ATENA REGISTRA A ORDEM DOS GUARDIÕES. O TRABALHO SE INICIA.


	7. Capítulo 07– Teon, o jovem Cavaleiro de

Capítulo 07 – Teon, o jovem Cavaleiro de Ouro

Teon era um jovem habitante de Lemúria, órfão de pai desde seus nove anos de idade sempre ajudou a mãe em todas as tarefas. Trabalhava em sua vila como ferreiro, oficio que aprendera com seu pai Leônidas desde criança.

Leônidas foi um grande sábio alquimista, sendo indicado à posição de Mestre Alquimista da Província de Casparian, quando um fatídico acidente o vitimou deixando esposa e filho. A amizade cultivada durante a vida por toda a família causou a todos grande consternação, e graças a esse carinho Teon crescia em meio ao cuidado de todos os seus vizinhos fortalecido por laços de amor.

No dia do enterro de seu pai, com muitas honras pelo importante cidadão que era, de moral e conduta ilibada, Teon fez um a promessa a todos.

Na inocência dos seus nove anos, Teon com uma maturidade que a todos impressionou, de pé diante o tumulo de teu pai ao lado de tua mãe, e de todos que carinhosamente prestavam as suas últimas homenagens, dissera:

Meu pai foi um homem honrado e um grande defensor da nossa local. Aprendi com ele a ser sempre honesto e justo. Serei um homem tão honrado quanto foi meu pai, e a todos defenderei com toda a força de minha alma.

Teon olha para sua mãe e contêm as lágrimas.

No Panteão dos Heróis, onde está sua alma agora ... com a benção de Atena ... meu pai vai saber, como vocês saberão agora e eu prometo: Aqui nasce Teon, o maior Mestre Alquimista que a Província de Casparian já viu.

Teon deu a mão a sua mãe e saiu rumo a casa, por caminho aberto dentre todos, respeitosos da palavra dada por tão jovem lemuriano naquele momento.

O jovem começara sua jornada de muito esforço entre estudo e trabalho aperfeiçoando-se cada vez mais como ferreiro, iniciando-se ainda aos dez anos nos princípios básicos da alquimia dos metais.

Sua evolução era acompanhada de perto pelos Alquimistas do Conselho de Anciãos da Província, admiradores e alguns deles professores de seu pai.

Seu desempenho e capacidade corriam os quatro cantos de Lemúria e aos doze anos já era considerado como o futuro sucessor de Leon, o Mestre Alquimista da Vila e grande orgulho de todos.

Aos doze anos após prodigiosa conclusão da Escola Básica, Teon é cotado a uma vaga na Academia de Alquimia de Lemúria, o terceiro e mais alto nível de graduação da ilha, por muitos querido mas a poucos permitido. Sua notável evolução nas artes alquimistas despertara a atenção do Gran Conselho de Lemúria.

Sua Educação Profissional seguiu-se de forma também precoce, visto a rara habilidade com a alquimia dos metais jamais vista em tão jovem lemuriano.

O Colégio Técnico se preparara para receber um aluno de idade tão abaixo da média dos dezesseis anos, e potencial bem superior áqueles que nela ingressavam. Teon entra no segundo nível de educação de Lemúria sob a tutela do Conselho de Anciãos da Província de Casparian, cidadãos dentre os mais respeitados Alquimistas da ilha.

Aos quinze anos após ousado encontro com a Deusa Atena, e já esperada formação como Técnico Alquimista, o Gran Conselho de Lemúria aprova o acesso do jovem ao mais importante nível de formação da ilha, atendendo a solicitação oficial do Conselho de Anciãos de Casparian.

O desempenho de Teon era acompanhado de perto pelo Gran Mestre e por Leon, indicado pelos Anciãos de Casparian como seu Tutor Acadêmico. A tarefa recebida de Atena aparentava cada vez mais próxima de ser concluída. O excelente desempenho do jovem lemuriano, atendido pessoalmente por Atena, deixava claro quem seria o portador da armadura do décimo terceiro Cavaleiro de Ouro do exército da deusa.

Dois anos se passam, e a impressionante e avançada capacidade de aprendizado de Teon o deixa a um ano da completa formação como Mestre Alquimista.

O Gran Mestre, visto a condição adquirida por Teon na Academia, consulta o Gran Conselho de Lemúria acerca de aprovação do nome de Teon a posição de Cavaleiro de Serpentário ao findar do próximo ano. Tal votação se encerra com a decisão de onze votos e uma abstenção, de Leon por sua posição no processo. A aprovação a consulta feita era dada, sem a necessidade do voto do Gran Mestre.

As vestes Sagradas dos Guardiões já estavam quase concluídas, e dois anos após a visita de Atena àquelas terras o projeto desenhado mostrava –se parcialmente realizado.

Sempre com novos desafios a frente o Gran Mestre e os Mestres Alquimistas vem ao Templo de Atena para audiência com a deusa.

Reunidos no salão do Grande Mestre, os Mestre Alquimistas aguardavam Atena, que gentilmente recebida pelo Grande Mestre recebe as reverências de todos os presentes. Externamente ao salão, Anryu de Câncer e Leo de Áries faziam a segurança dos presentes à seção.

Desejoso de notícias vai direto ao ponto, Atena.

Obrigado pela presença de todos. Gostaria de saber dos avanços de nossos projetos.

O Gran Mestre assume a palavra.

Certamente Atena. O Cavaleiro de Serpentário já foi escolhido, e creio que já saibas de quem se trata.

Atena lembra-se de sua reflexão a dois anos atrás.

O jovem lemuriano, Teon. Completa Atena

Leon de Casparian pede a palavra, e consentido pelo Gran Mestre assume a preleção dos lemurianos.

Sou Leon de Caparian e acompanho de perto a evolução de Teon. Teon vem demonstrando um desempenho notável em seus estudos. Atualmente resta apenas um ano para completar a Academia e tornar-se um Mestre Alquimista. Sua extraordinária habilidade nas artes alquimistas o torna a pessoa perfeita à posição

Atena sorri, lembrando-se da determinação vista nos olhos daquele jovem, confirmada na sua evolução nas ciências alquimistas.

Confio na decisão dos senhores. Desde o primeiro momento Teon demonstrou esse potencial.

O semblante da deusa muda.

E quanto as Crystallus? Indaga Atena.

O Gran Mestre, maior responsável pelo projeto, responde.

As vestes das constelações do Círculo Zodiacal estão terminadas. A armadura de Serpentário brilha como o sol dentro de tua caixa de Pandora.

Nesse momento um portal no espaço se abre e surge uma reluzente caixa dourada. A caixa se abre e a Armadura de Ouro de Serpentário é apresentada a Atena.

Eis a décima terceira Armadura de Ouro de seu exército. Completa.

Surpresa com a real origem do poder telepático que presenciara manifesta-se Atena:

Quem transportou esse objeto? Lyra, apresente-se!

Um tanto admirado, se desculpa o Gran Mestre.

Sim, Atena. Sua perspicácia não me surpreende. Desculpe-nos, não era nossa intenção enganá-la.

Atena saúda sua guerreira.

Entre Lyra. Seja bem vinda.

Lyra atravessa o portal e Leo percebendo entrada de alguém por telepatia abre bruscamente a porta a fim de garantir a segurança de todos, em especial a de Atena.

A lemuriana prevendo a reação de Leo, sorri.

Não se preocupe Leo. Diz Lyra. — Sou eu. Desculpe não ter usado a porta.

Por segundos Leo parece parar no tempo admirando a bela Lyra, pessoa que não via a alguns anos, estando ainda mais bela que sempre.

Lyra era uma bela mulher, trajando vestes sofisticados típicas de uma lemuariana de sua posição portava uma máscara em respeito a deusa. Seus longos cabelos e olhos de uma rara cor castanho figuravam a mente de Leo, que junto a seu porte físico perfeito em suaves linhas e formosas curvas entorpeceram seu olhar.

De volta a realidade e receoso de ter sido inconveniente Leo olha a todos os presentes e abaixa a cabeça.

Desculpe, Atena. Desculpe, Grande Mestre. Desculpe, Gran Mestre. Desculpe, Sumo Sacerdotes. Desculpe ..., Lyra.

As autoridades presentes reconhecem a boa intenção do Cavaleiro de Áries.

Compreendemos sua atitude, diz o Gran Mestre.

O Grande Mestre cumprimenta Leo com um movimento de cabeça

Continue teu bom trabalho. Diz.

Atena com um sinal positivo também com a cabeça aprova e agradece a Leo pela preocupação. Leo sai e fecha a porta.

Depois de tanta agitação Atena percebe a máscara em Lyra.

Lyra. Chama Atena a sua atenção. — É dispensável a lei da máscara. Retire-a, deixe-me ver teu rosto.

Um pouco incomadada com o adereço Lyra a retira e fica bem mais a vontade.

Obrigada.

Atena sinaliza ao Gran Mestre para que continue. Ele passa a palavra a Alberion de Temísia que se levanta.

Por consenso do Gran Conselho avaliamos que o recrutamento e treinamento dos Aurum e Auras deveria começar imediatamente. Enquanto isso os trajes de cristal serão concluídos. Submetemos agora tal prévia decisão a sua aprovação, senhora.

Atena já há tempos pensava nisso, e somado a plena confiança que tinha em seus sacerdotes, via tal proposta como prova da total harmonia de todos para com a Ordem de Serpentário.

Também assim o considero correto. Reponde Atena. — Confio no julgamento do Gran Conselho. Creio ser Lyra uma das responsáveis por tal trabalho.

Surpreso com a velocidade de raciocínio da deusa prossegue Alberion.

Sim. Lyra é líder da Província de Temísia e uma astuta Mestra Alquimista. Suas funções incluem o assessoramento ao Conselho de Anciãos do local.

Lyra olha para Atena e com uma reverencia confirma as informações transmitidas.

Lyra se responsabilizará pelo treinamento dos guardiões. Continua Alberion. — Lyra é um poderosa telepata e é perfeitamente apta a essa missão.

Atena lembra-se da jovem que a acompanhara tempos atrás, naquele momento notadamente mais evoluída em sua cosmo-energia e atributos femininos.

Tenho certeza que sim. Afirma Atena.

Atena em seus pensamentos sabia que seu projeto dera grandes passos. Uma poderosa guerreira agora lutaria ao seu lado, com determinação outrora por ela vista em Teon e mais anteriormente em Régia.

O CAVALEIRO DE SERPENTÁRIO EM BREVE NASCERIA, BEM COMO AS AURAS E AURUM. ATENA VIA A FORÇA DE TEUS NOVOS GUERREIROS BRILHAR CADA VEZ MAIS INTENSAMENTE. TAIS FATOS MUDARIAM SENSIVELMEMTE O FUTURO DOS CAVALEIROS DE ATENA SOBRE A TERRA, E A DEUSA ESPERAVA ANSIOSA POR ESSE MOMENTO.


End file.
